Bastards and Zombies
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Naruto is thrown into a new life. New country, new home, new school and people. He hates it. After an explosion at the school, Naruto wakes up at the hospital to a disaster. His mom dead and missing father, the blond is in a world run by decomposing corpses. How will he survive with the others in this apocalypse? Why was the thought of Sasuke hating him causing his heart to hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Heyo guys! Another FF… Yikes you guys must hate me. I can't even keep up with updates with my other ones and I am posting more? Please don't kill me! Anyway I wanted to do a zombie one because...Why the hell not? Enjoy!**

 **Shout to Smoleren for being my Beta!**

 **Disclaimer- I would be a zombie before Masashi gave me his characters.**

* * *

It was early morning and the air was cold. The teen boy breathes out and watches his breath fog up before disappearing. Looking up he could still see some stars blinking brightly in the sky. He smiles and sighs. It was so peaceful at the moment. Why couldn't it be this way forever?

There is a snap sound behind followed by a low moan. The blonde sighs and turns around looking at the disfigured creature that once had been human but now was a decaying monster with it's grey and brown flesh hanging from the bone.

Naruto pulls out a knife and sighs looking at the monster. It was a young female, maybe in her early teens. She was limping towards him with her mouth opening and closing wanting to sink her teeth into his flesh and infect him. It wouldn't even get the chance to try.

The blonde rushes forward and brings his knife forward and runs it across the dead girl's neck, cutting her head off. Black liquid erupts from the neck and some splatters against naruto's cheek. The body falls to the ground.

He looks away and back up to the sky.

"Why… Why can't we go back to being oblivious?"

Naruto looks out from his spot on the roof of a tall skyscraper. All around him were collapsed buildings and blackness. He could hear the distant screams and moans of the undead that roamed the ground. A car alarm was blazing in the distance.

He sighs and again and puts his knife away. He was all alone again. The others haven't met him. HE hasn't shown up yet. That only meant one thing.

Naruto holds his breath and tried to hold back his tears. He would cry later. If one zombie had gotten in, that meant more was on the way. He pulls his jacket sleeve up and looks at the scar of a bite on his arm remembering just who gave him this mark. He didn't have much longer by the look of the blackness of it.

"Time to move again."

* * *

 **ONE YEAR AGO**

"Hahahahaha oh come on! Don't give me that face!" Naruto laughs at seeing Sakura's pouting face. The pink haired teen was glaring at him and smacks his shoulder.

"I'll give you whatever face I want to dammit! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The blonde sighs and scratches the back of his head. He knew he should have told her sooner, he just didn't know how to tell her. How do you explain to your crush/best friend that you're moving to a new country across the ocean?

 _I knew she would be pissed…_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Sakura! But I will call you every day and on vacations, I will come flying back here I promise!" The girl didn't look pleased by that but Naruto knew she was just hurt. It was hard losing people you practically call family even if they were just moving. Not being close still hurt.

"You better keep in contact or I'll fly my ass down there and kick your ass!" Naruto laughs and raises his hands up in surrender. When the pinkette promised an ass whooping, she kept her word.

"So when are you leaving anyway?" Now, this was going to be a touchy subject. How should he tell her it was actually tonight?

Guess he better just spill the beans now and face the consequences.

"I leave for New York tonight…" 1. 2. 3.

"You're WHAT?!" Ouch, that hurt his ears. Naruto rubs his ears.

"Sakura keep your voice down!" They were in a small cafe and he didn't think that the other customers would appreciate disrupting their peacetime. The pinkette looks around and smiles

apologetically at an old couple who were giving them a disappointing look.

"I can't believe you are just now telling me!" She was now talking in a sharp whisper.

"Sorry, Sakura. I just didn't know how to tell you." Said girl sighs and looks down at her hot mocha with a double espresso in it. Naruto smiles at the girl and takes a sip of his iced coffee. It may be below freezing outside but dammit he loved his iced coffee.

The blonde looks at his phone and sighs. He needed to get home and finish packing and meet his parents at the airport. The good thing about having his own car was that he didn't need to go everywhere with his parents.

"Hey, I need to go soon because… ya know…"

Sakura looks up and gives him a small smile. "Yeah it is getting late I guess…"

They move to get up and Naruto pulls out a twenty laying it on the table to pay for the coffee and mocha and a tip. Waving to the employees they walk out of the small cafe. They chilly air nipped at their skin and Naruto zips up his orange jacket.

Walking down the street the two teens are silent avoiding oncoming people. Naruto looked up into the sky. It was covered in dark looking clouds. It looked like it might snow soon.

"You think it will snow soon?" Naruto looks at his friend who was also looking at the sky. He nods his head.

"Yeah, it does. I hope it doesn't cause the plane to crash."

"Naruto shut it before you cause me to have a heart attack." He chuckles at his friend.

"Don't worry so much Sakura. Nothing is going to happen to me while on the plane."

Something cold met the top of Naruto's head. He looks up and sees small fluffy looking balls coming down. It had begun to snow.

The rest of the walk home was silent with a few words here and there. They make it to Sakura's place first. Naruto looks down at his friend and reaches to give her a hug, giving her a tight squeeze. She squeezes back.

"I'll see you later Sakura."

"Hurry back idiot." He could hear her sniffle and gave her another squeeze before releasing her.

She rubs her eyes and walks to her front door opening it and looking back giving him a small wave. He waves back and begins to walk down the street. He only lived about a block away.

The snow was starting to stick to the ground. Would it be snowing in New York as well? He wasn't sure how different New York's weather was from London's. Maybe he should have done some research.

Once at home he looks around the living room. Everything was packed away and on it's way to the airport with his parents. They let him stay a little longer to finish saying goodbye to his friends. He only told Sakura. Kiba and the rest knew a long time ago and they had already said their goodbyes.

He walks up the stairs and into his room. The only thing left in there was his duffle bag full of clothes and needed accessories like his charger and toothbrush. Everything else was already most likely being sent overseas to their new home.

He picks up his bag and sighs looking around the room he had grown up in. He was going to miss this place.

"Well, this is goodbye I guess." He walks out of his home and to his car.

* * *

"Naruto over here!" The blonde spots his mother waving like crazy at him and makes his way to her. Her long red hair was flowing everywhere contrasting with her green and tan dress.

"Hey, mom. Where's dad?" He looks around for him.

"Your father had to go use the restroom. I think he ate something bad." She chuckles and closes her eyes.

"Kushina I wish you would stop making fun of me." Naruto looks at his father who was smiling sheepishly with his hand scratching the back of his head. He was the reason Naruto did the same thing.

"Hehe, sorry honey. Well now that we are all here let's get in line for our plane shall we?"

They walk across the airport to where people were getting in line for their flights. They look for the sign that was flight 182. Finding it they get behind the small line and wait for the gates to open. They had about five minutes.

"So did you park your car in the back and give the ticket to the storage people? I would hate for us to get to New York and you don't even have your car with you."

Naruto smiles and gives a thumbs up to his mom. "No way would I leave my baby here."

His parents smile at him. "So how did it go with Sakura?"

"Ahhhhhh, it went better than I thought. At least she didn't kill me." Everyone chuckles at him.

"Well, at least you'll get to see her during the summers and other vacations that you get at your new school."

His mom was right. He would be able to see his friends soon. It was only a few more months before school let out and then he would be back for the summer. That wouldn't be too far away if he just didn't think about it.

A noise went over the loudspeakers in the building announcing that flight 182 was now loading up passengers. The line starts to move forward. Naruto takes a breath and tries to calm to nervousness inside his stomach. He had never been on a plane and he was about to be on one for hours.

* * *

"Would you like anything to drink?" Naruto looks up at the flight attendant who was pushing a small cart around with drinks and snacks on it.

"Um yeah, I'll take a cola and snickers I guess." The girl smiles and hands him a small bottle of Coca-Cola and snickers. Naruto pulls out some money and hands it to her.

Naruto opens the drink and takes a sip. They had been on this flight for about four hours now and still had a few more to go. His parents were in the seats in front of him and Naruto was with a young woman and her child. They hadn't said one word to him since the flight. The blonde guessed they weren't much of talkers.

 _Fine with me I guess. I wouldn't know what to talk about._

He looks around the plane; all the seats were filled up. New York must be popular. He didn't know anyone besides his parents on the plane. It didn't even look like there were many kids his age on the plane. He takes a bite of his snickers.

He couldn't wait to get off the plane.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Naruto looks around the large room. His room. It was twice the size of the one back at his old home. It even had its own bathroom.

"Wow…" He heard his parents laugh behind him.

Their new place was huge. It was a large apartment on the 10th floor. It had three bedrooms and three bathrooms. One in his room, one in his parents, and the last was in the hallway for the guest. In the living room instead of walls, there were windows that overlooked the large city. It was quite the view.

He had to admit he loved this place. It was so cool. Plus he got his own bathroom.

"I thought you were just a technician at the lab dad? How could you afford this place?"

"Well son, I got promoted when we moved here. I am now the head technician in the lab. It is definitely a bigger salary."

Naruto's dad, Minato, worked in a lab that dealt with nerves and systems in the human body. They were trying to improve the human body in any way they can. Naruto wasn't sure if they had actually done anything helpful.

Naruto smiles and eyes the boxes lining the side of his wall. He supposed all his stuff was in there. His bed was already set up across the room. Would his car already be there?

"Your car is in the parking lot underneath the building." It was nice sometimes that his dad knew what he was thinking.

"Awesome! Ummm can I?" He really wanted to go explore. He learned his school would be around here close by and maybe he could stop by there.

His parents smile and nod their heads. He hugs them goodbye and leaves his new place.

He takes the elevator down and walks out the entrance of the building.

 _Maybe I should walk around? Traffic looks awful…_

He eyes the roads and at all the honking noises. Yeah, he could walk today. He zips up his jacket and puts his hands in his pockets. It was snowing here too. Naruto looks at all the snow building up on the sidewalks. Would there be any place to go sledding? With all the buildings he supposed not.

He begins walking down the street and looks at all the tall buildings. There were so many. In London, they had a lot too, but he lived in the urban part. Now he was in the city life of a new place he knew nothing about.

Naruto bumps into someone. The turn to him and glare. "Watch where you're going punk!"

The blonde blinks and stares at the man who began to walk away. He sticks his tongue out at the man gives him the bird. He hoped everyone in the place wasn't total dicks.

"What are you doing?" Naruto freezes and smiles sheepishly having been caught. He turns around to look at the person standing in front of him. He had pale green eyes and crimsette hair.

There was a weird symbol tattooed on the man's forehead and he wore dark eyeliner.

"Heh, so you saw that huh?" The red-haired man just stares at him. Naruto looks away and scratches the back of his neck. It was getting awkward.

"Are you new here?" Naruto looks back at the kid and raises his eyebrow. How did he know? By the looks of it, there were so many people here that it would be hard to tell if someone was new or not.

"It's because you look my age and you are walking around this area means you go to the school close by or you are homeschooled."

Damn this kid was good. He smiles at him. "Yeah, I am new. Actually just moved in! I was on my way over to school now to finish registering and getting my class schedule."

The redhead nods his head. "Do you know where it is?"

Naruto shrugs his shoulder. "Not really."

The teen sighs and turns around. "Follow me then."

Naruto eyes the strange kid and shrugs his shoulder. He follows the kid as the walk down the streets to a large building with large windows and a long gate surrounding the building. He saw teens and kids running around from inside the gate in school uniforms. They were blue long sleeved button up shirts with long black skirts for the girls and black pants for the boys.

"Here it is. The office is when you first walk in on the right." The teen begins to walk away.

Naruto calls after the kid. "Hey! Thanks um…"

"Gaara." Naruto smiles. "Thanks, Gaara!"

Naruto turns back to the school and walks through the gates. He watches the kids play in the snow with smiles on their faces and the teens looked like they were having a snowball fight.

He enters the building and sees a room with glass walls that were labeled office. He pushes through the door and goes up to the woman typing things into a computer.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey, I am a transfer student. I came to get-"

"Name?" Naruto frowns at being interrupted.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He watches the woman type into her computer. She had long black hair and had blue eyeshadow with red lipstick covering her face. She looked to be in her sixties. She was wearing a thick clone that almost had the blonde choking.

"You already have everything registered in the files. What did you come here for? You don't start until tomorrow." She looks up from her screen and eyes him.

"Ummm…. I came to get my schedule…"

The woman gives a hmph sound and goes back to typing a few minutes later the printer behind the woman begins to print out something.

She grabs it and hands it to him. "Don't be late tomorrow. I don't care if you are new. If you are late you get detention." Naruto grabs the paper and hurries out of the office. He glares at the door before looking down at his paper.

"Hmmm, I have English… Math… History is boring… Science and then P.E."

It was kinda like his old schedule so he wasn't to bothered by it. He folds it up and sticks it in his pocket. He walks back out the building and accidentally bumps into someone.

"Ah sorry."

"Hn. Watch it dobe." Why did he have to keep bumping into bastards? He glares at the tall teen who was glaring back. Naruto eyed his pale skin and black hair that stood up in the back like a duck's butt and he had onyx eyes. He was wearing a blue coat that was hugging him tightly and black skinny jeans.

Naruto turns away and walks away. "I said sorry bastard. Geez."

"Idiot."

Naruto wanted to turn around and punch the man across the yard but he didn't need to get in trouble at school that he just started going to.

He knew already he wasn't going to like this new school.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" The man looks up from the examination window and at the distressed woman in front of him.

"I am seeing if the subject reacts to flesh. Since everything else we try to give it doesn't seem to have an effect on it." The man had his arms in gloves that attached to the window so that he could do things in that room without actually have to go in it or having the subject get out.

The subject in question makes a gurgling noise. The scientist looks back into the room. The man was standing in the center of the room. Blood was dripping from its mouth and its eyes were rolled into the back of its head. It had on a white hospital gown that was stained with dried up blood and fresh stains. Its skin was a bluish grey color. Some parts of the flesh were falling off revealing bone.

It took a step forward.

"The subject is having a positive reaction to the flesh I am holding through the protective gloves. It is now proceeding to come closer to us in a slow motion." The man smiles and looks over at the girl. She was eyeing the creature her eyes wide and in shock. This was the first time the subject had moved from its spot since it had woken up in that room.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Watch out!" The man quickly looks back into the room just in time to see the man fall to his knees next to his arms and grabs the glove, bringing his mouth down quickly to it and snapping its jaws into the glove biting down hard.

The woman scientist screams in panic. The man freezes in shock. The monster hadn't broken the gloves so the subject really couldn't bite him. He was just shocked that the monster had gotten to him quicker than expected.

"It's ok this thing can't bite throu-" He screams out in pain and hears a foreboding ripping sound.

The monster had ripped through the glove and its teeth were now sunken into his arm.

The man lets out a scream. "Quick get help and lock this room up in high security now!"

* * *

 **A/N- So what do you guys think? Next chapter and we will get into some action with zombies and the beginning of the end! Would always love some feedback! Please rate and review!**


	2. Terrorist Attack?

**A/N- Heyo guys! Updating. Yay! Welp let's get on with the show!**

 **Thanks for being my Beta Smoleren.**

 **Disclaimer- Nope they aren't mine. Wish they were but Masashi won't give them up.**

* * *

"Naruto honey get up! You don't want to be late to school!" Said teen groans and rolls over on his bed staring groggily up at the white ceiling. It had been a week already since he had moved to New York. He hated it. His apartment was awesome and the buildings were cool but the people had nothing but sticks up their asses. Especially in school.

 _I really don't want to go to school today…_

Everyone ignored him the first day and every day since. It was weird how people thought you didn't exist… Well except for one certain raven-haired bastard.

Sasuke Uchiha. He was the guy he had bumped into at the school a week ago. Sasuke was almost in all his classes and did nothing but bicker with him. They hated each other and anyone who actually paid attention knew it. But everyone only had eyes for the Uchiha. He was like a God to them and they did whatever he asks of them. Another reason the bastard pissed him off.

"Naruto I swear to gawd if you don't get your ass down here!" Oh shit. Mom was getting pissed.

Naruto jumps from his bed and runs to the closet grabbing his bright orange long-sleeved shirt and some black jeans. He throws them on and heads to the kitchen where his mother was pouring a glass of milk for her husband.

The crimsette smiles at her son and points to his food. "Hurry up and eat. You need to be at school in twenty minutes."

Naruto laughs and sits down. "Good thing it only takes ten to get there."

Naruto digs into his pancakes and bacon. He looks over to the small TV that was on the kitchen counter. It was on the local news channel.

" _As of last week, the department of neurological discoveries has been shut down with all of its employees still in the building. No news on to why this has happened has been confirmed but the head of the department stated that a chemical leaked and could possibly be harmful. No more wor-"_

The blonde tilts his head and looks to his father. "Hey, dad don't you work in the neurological department?"

Minato looks up from his papers and over to the TV. He sighs and rubs his temples.

"Not really. The department they are talking about involves taking the research that my department has done and examining it. It seems one of the testings we sent to them leaked out, but I am not sure since they sent it before I got here. I don't know what they sent but I hope they clear it up soon."

Oh. Naruto glances back at the screen and shrugs. As long as his dad didn't get quarantined in there he was good. Though he did hope everything was going well in there. What kind of chemical makes an entire building go into lockdown anyway?

Looking at the time the teen takes one more bite of his food. "Gotta go! Love you guys!"

He rushes from the kitchen and grabs his backpack and jacket. The snow had been getting deeper in the last week but Naruto really didn't mind it. He liked the snow. The only downside was it made the roads dangerous. He would be walking for a while instead of driving his car since traffic was still shit.

Outside the cold snips at his cheeks and fingers. He rushes into the crowd and dodges the many walking bodies. In the week that the blonde had been living here, he figured out to dodge everyone unless you wanted to get glared at or cussed out.

Naruto stops at the side of the street to wait for the walking sign to go green. They liked to take forever for some gawd awful reason.

The blonde sighs and pulls out his phone and looks through his messages. Everyone was saying how they missed him and wanted him to come home. Especially Sakura. She threatened to castrate him if he didn't call her at least once a day.

From the side of his eye, he notices movement. He glances from his phone and looks as an older lady maybe in her forties walks forward onto the road. Naruto raises an eyebrow and looks at the sign. It was still red.

What was she trying to do? She couldn't be in that much of a hurry. "Hey lady! That's dangerous!"

The woman doesn't seem to hear Naruto as she gets closer to where the heavy traffic was. The blonde's eyes widen as a black car slam on its breaks.

It was too late. The car smacks into the woman and sends her flying across the road landing in a crumbled form. There were gasps and screams as everyone runs over to her and the guy in the car rushes out.

"I...I didn't see her! She came out of nowhere!" Naruto stares blankly at the crowd of people circling the lady. They were shouting for help and some were asking if she was ok. Naruto knew she wasn't. The way she was lying it was obvious that her neck was broken. Dark liquid was pulling around her body.

Naruto started to feel nauseous.

"You're going to be late." The blonde tears his eyes away from the scene and looks over to the teen next to him. It was Gaara. The only kid at the school who sorta talked to him besides Sasuke. The crimsette eyed the scene and sighed.

"Looks like suicide. Happens sometimes around here." Gaara begins walking forward and

Naruto follows behind him. He avoids looking back over at the crowd. He didn't want to see anymore.

They make it to the school and before they have the chance to open the entrance doors the late bell rang.

"Well shit." His parents were gonna kill him. He had yet to get detention at this school and his parent's wanted to keep it that way. Looks like that may be the end to his good streak.

They walk into the office to the old lady who Naruto now knew as Mrs. Dinkle. He tried so hard the first time he heard to not laugh.

She was typing at her computer and barely glances up to acknowledge the two.

"Hmph. Finally, late I see." She begins to type fast on her computer. Two pieces of paper come out from the printer. She grabs them and hands them to them.

"Detention starts right after school in the gym. Don't show up and you will get suspended for ten days and your parents will have to sign an agreement that after school for a week you will come by and clean the school as punishment."

Wow. Naruto raises an eyebrow. Never had he heard such strict rules about detention. This school didn't play around.

"Whatever." Naruto glances at Gaara and shakes his head. It was so like him to care less about what would happen if he skipped.

They walk out of the office and part ways. The two barely had any classes together which sucked since Gaara was semi-nice to him.

He heads over to his English class and opens the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. It was weird, to say the least. The teacher glares at him.

"Mister Uzumaki. Care to explain why you are late to my class and have the guts to enter without knocking?" The teen blinks at his teacher. Was he serious? Why did everyone have a stick up their asses here? It pissed him off.

"Well Mr. Cline, I would have been on time if some lady didn't decide to kill herself in traffic in front of me and other people. Kind of slows down the process of getting to places with a corpse in front of you."

Naruto would have laughed at the old man's gaping mouth if the situation wasn't so depressing.

Maybe he should have worded it a different way. Didn't matter now anyway.

"Take your seat Uzumaki." Didn't have to tell him twice. He hastily moves to his desk and sits down. Putting his arms on the hardwood table and resting his head on top of them. He couldn't wait for the day to end.

 _I am so gonna ask to be homeschooled when I get home today._

Something drops off the top of his head. Naruto lifts his head up and stares at the small folded piece of paper. He looks around but everyone was either listening to the teacher or had their heads on the desk.

The blonde eyes the paper and picks it up and unfolds it.

'Did you really see someone kill themselves?' -Sasuke.

Naruto blinks and tilts his head. Why was Sasuke passing notes? And why ask about that? They hated each other right?

He shrugs and writes on the small piece of paper.

'Yeah. Old lady went out into traffic and a car hit her.'

He looks to his right at Sasuke who was in the desk next to his. He tosses the paper to him and it lands near the raven's elbow. The blonde looks to the front of the classroom at the teacher who had his back to us.

A tap near Naruto's hand confirms that Sasuke tossed the piece of paper back.

'Damn. That must have been hard to see.'

Naruto almost snorted. Of course, that was hell to see. He was pretty sure he was going to have nightmares about it tonight. He still felt a little queasy about it.

Naruto writes quickly and tosses it over to Sasuke.

'Yeah. I am definitely gonna have nightmares over it.'

Naruto sees Sasuke smirk and almost did a double take. He had never seen the guy do more than anything than glare. It gave the blonde a weird feeling in his stomach.

He blamed it on breakfast.

The paper is tossed back.

'I think anyone would dobe. Just don't let it get to you too much though.'

Naruto stares down at the note. Why would this prick be concerned whether or not it got to him?

'Why are you being nicer than usual Teme?'

'Because you are the only one who treats me like a normal person...Besides Gaara.'

Naruto eyes widen slightly and he quickly writes on the paper. It was getting to the point where

they couldn't write any more on it.

'Then why are you always fighting with me?'

'That's just how I work. Plus it's amusing to see you get angry over being called a dobe."

'Teme!'

"Ahhh-hmmm. If you are finished wasting my time. Naruto what is wrong with this sentence?"

Said person looks up the whiteboard at the sentence. There was a comma splice in the didn't really want to answer the question though. This teacher really pissed him off.

Just then the bell rang. Naruto smirked at the teacher.

 _Saved by the bell. Classic._

"Sorry teach! Maybe next time." Naruto grabs his bag and practically runs out of the room before Mr. Cline could say anything else.

Naruto walks down the hall and to his locker. He opens it up and throws his backpack in there and taking out his books for the next class.

"You know that Cline is gonna make your time in his class a living hell right?"

Naruto glances to his side at Sasuke who was opening his locker. Besides having the same classes, they also had lockers next to each other.

Weird how things worked out like that.

"Like I care. He's nothing but an old grouch with nothing better to do than torment his students."

"Hn." Naruto rolls his eyes and closes his locker. Turning away and walking to his next class. He could feel Sasuke walking next to him. It gave Naruto the chills. Why was this guy being so nice all of a sudden? Just yesterday they were about to punch each other's lights out if it hadn't been for Gaara being near them when they started to fight.

Time for answers. "I know what you said on the paper, but still you suddenly being nice is creepy."

"Whoever said I was nice dobe? I am just trying to talk to you civilly."

Gawd he hated being called a dobe.

"Stop calling me Dobe, Teme!"

"Hn. No." Screw it. He was going to smack that smirk right off his pretty boy face.

 _I did not just call him a pretty boy… My mind must be fried._

Naruto glares at the tall raven and picks up his pace.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

* * *

' _Blood. Dark black blood was pulling around his feet. Naruto tries to back away from the dark liquid. Bodies were piling up from seemingly nowhere. Naruto's eyes widen as the twisted bodies begin to move and run toward him. The blonde turns around to run away and bumps into a body. He falls on the ground and looks up._

 _The lady who had got hit by the car earlier was standing there. Her head was hanging limply to the side and her eyes were in the back of her head. Her spine was poking out from her neck. Black blood was leaking from the wound._

 _She takes a step toward him._

 _Naruto opens his mouth to scream.'_

* * *

Naruto groans and could hear a ringing in his ears. Opening his eyes, everything was blurry. He blinks a few times and groans out again coughing as dust gets into his mouth.

 _What… What just happened?_

The blonde's vision clears and he takes in the crumbled walls and pieces of cement laying everywhere. He tries to stand but a large piece of the ceiling was on top of him. He pushes the piece with all his strength and manages to squeeze away from underneath the ceiling.

"The hell just happened?" Naruto stands up and holds his head. He pulls his hand and sees blood smearing on his hand.

"Damn it." He looks around and notices he was in the restroom at the school. It was the middle if detention and the blonde went to take a leak. He had heard a boom noise and then he woke up to this.

The bathroom was in ruins, he could see outside and snow was drifting in.

"Terrorist attack maybe?" The blonde takes a deep breath and tries to slow his breathing. He could feel himself begin to panic. He was the only one besides the gym teacher in the school. Gaara had bailed on detention.

He needed to find the teacher. He took a step forward and cried out in pain. He looks down at his ankle. It was swollen and had a big black bruise on the side. It was definitely sprained maybe even fractured.

The teen needed to find the teacher and get out of here. His injury though would be a big problem. He couldn't walk right with the way it is now.

"Damn it!" Naruto runs his hand through his hair and takes a few deep breathes, wincing as his hand rubs against his head wound. It didn't feel too deep which was good. The blonde sighs and looks for something to use as a support for his injured leg. The broken pipe looked promising enough. He wobbles over to it and carefully reaches for it.

Using it as a walking stick, Naruto hobbles out of the destroyed restroom. The hallway was completely destroyed. The ceiling was on the floor and snow was already sticking everywhere. He could see straight through the second floor of the school. The lockers were crumbled underneath the ceiling. Papers and books were scattered everywhere. It was a weird miracle that the walls still stood up.

"How long was I out for?" It was starting to get dark. Must have been a while the blonde supposed.

Wait if it is getting this late already… Does that mean that the gym teacher has already left?

 _That bastard if he left me here… But he may be stuck underneath the rubble like I was and is unconscious._

He didn't want to think about the guy may be dead. He was going to optimistic about it. Mister Tapley was still breathing somewhere.

He looks toward the way the gym would be and sighs. It was going to be a maze trying to get there. But he needed to make sure that Tapley was either there and needed help or he had left to get help or something.

"Ok Naruto you got this." The blonde takes a big breath and begins walking, carefully climbing over debris. His ankle was officially killing him slowly and he was getting nauseous. Naruto was beginning to rethink this whole saving the teacher thing but he pressed forward.

"Almosssssttt theeerrrre." He reaches the gym and climbs over the fallen doors. The roof had completely caved in and was scattered everywhere with a thin layer of snow covering it. The last rays of light escaped through the roof opening.

"Wow…" It was a depressing sight, to say the least.

Looking around Naruto couldn't see Tapley. He was either gone or buried underneath the roof.

"Hello? Mister Tapley? You there man?" He didn't want to risk going any more in there than he was in fear of stepping over the man.

It was silent. Naruto was about to turn and go get help which was weird since they should have been there by now when he heard a low moan. He turns his head back into the gym.

"Tapley? Was that you?! Man, where are you?!" Another moan and movement from underneath some debris at the back of the gym. An arm pops out into sight. Naruto squints at it. The arm was too girly for the buff gym teacher and extremely pale.

Out from the debris comes a young woman with long black hair. Naruto's eyes widen as she lets out another moan and looks toward him and Naruto felt his blood freeze over.

The lady had a missing eye and black liquid was coming from her mouth. A part of her cheek was missing and the blonde could see into her mouth at her teeth. On her neck a was darkened oval like bruise with black veins stretching from it.

Naruto takes a step back. "A-are you ok lady?" Obviously, she wasn't. How did she even get in here in the first place? She moans again and begins crawling to him at a fast rate. Her mouth was opening and closing rapidly.

"Shit!" The blonde turns and begins to run as fast as his ankle would let him. He could hear the moans from the lady getting closer. Naruto felt tears prick at his eyes. First of all, he was scared shitless and his injuries were burning every fiber of his body. He jumps over a large piece of debris and cries out in pain as his injured ankle hits the piece of ceiling and sends him skidding across the floor landing on his side.

Coughing from dirt getting into his lungs he heard the low moan. He turns his head and lets out a shout as the woman was standing about a foot away from him.

"Li-listen l-lady. I don't want trouble. So just leave n-now." Oh yeah… He totally sounded manly.

The blonde wanted to kick himself.

The woman lets out a growl and lunges toward the blonde. Said teen screams and brings his good leg forward and kicks her away from him with all his force. She stumbles back and trips over a fallen locker.

Taking the chance, Naruto scrambled forward and begins to climb over the debris on his hand and knees. He lost his pipe at some point and he wasn't about to stop and look around for a new one. This would have to do. He could feel his palms and knees getting cut open but he didn't care. He needed to get out of this place before that thing came back for him.

"Shit shit shit!" He scrambles forward and could see the doors to the entrance of the school.

They had somehow survived the bomb or whatever had happened to this place.

The moan from behind him was chilling to the bone. It was mixed with a gurgled noise. Naruto didn't dare look back. He knew that she was close behind. Too close.

"Ah fuck it!" Naruto quickly stands and begins to run to the entrance, his ankle was causing his leg to go numb. He could barely move it now. But he didn't care. As long as he could get away from whatever that was back there he didn't give a fuck about his ankle. He jumps over a fallen locker and pushes through the doors.

They slings open and the boy falls to the ground and rolls down the stairs. His head hits a corner and Naruto could hear the ringing noise again. He stops at the bottom and lets out a low moan. He was seeing double… No wait triple… he wasn't sure. Lights were bouncing in the distance.

 _Red light...Blue lights? Both? People?_

He could hear muffled voices and shouting. Naruto blinks a few times but it didn't help. He tries to turn his head for a better look but lets out another moan.

Hands. There were hands on him. They were dragging him. Taking him somewhere. They were still shouting. He couldn't understand them.

Naruto closes his eyes and darkness greets him with open arms.

* * *

 **A/N- Well what did you guys think? I'm starting off with a bang! Or ending it… I don't know anymore. Hehe. Please rate and review!**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. That's Not Mother Anymore

**A/N- Another one is here! Bet you guys are wondering what happened to my other FF's right? Welp I got writer's block! So you guys are gonna have to settle for this new one till I am cured.**

 **Big old shout old to my Beta Smoleren.**

 **Disclaimer- NO NO NO why aren't they mine?**!

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP… BEEP...BEEP…_

Naruto groans and opens his eyes. He was staring at a white ceiling. He blinks a few more times and takes a deep breath.

 _I'm in a hospital, aren't I…_

The consisted annoying beeping noise next to him helped confirm that he was at some hospital.

The blonde sighs and sits up in his bed grunting in pain slightly. He rubs his head and feels

bandages wrapped around it. He looks down at his leg and notices it is tightly wrapped up in thick bandages. Not a cast.

"Hmmm not broken then…" That was good….

He looks around the room and found it empty. The lights were dimmed to a low glow. The door to his hospital room was closed.

 _Where's mom and dad? Maybe it's past visiting hours?_

Naruto locks over to the clock on the wall. It said 12:34 am. Yeah, visiting hours would definitely be over by now. He looks at the table next to him and sees a few pieces of paper. He grabs them and looks at the first one.

It was from his parents.

' _Since you don't have your phone on at the moment we are writing this. We were so worried about you! You better wake up soon and remember me and your father or I will knock some sense back into you! We love you and will see you first thing in the morning!_

 _Love your mom and dad._

 _P.s.- Some cute black haired guy came to visit you. His hair is shaped like a duck's butt which is hilarious. He wrote you a note too.'_

Naruto smiled at his mother's awful handwriting and laid it on top of his covers. He was going to ignore the part that his mother called a certain raven haired teen cute. He looks at the other piece of paper in his hands. It was probably the bastard's note that mom had mentioned.

' _Idiot. Glad you didn't die. Would have sucked not being able to mess with you more. At least we won't have school for a while. Want to hang? I will get bored not having a dobe to piss off. Or maybe I should just avoid you like the plague. You seem to have bad luck._

 _P.S.- Your mother mentioned that my hair is like a duck's butt…. I am going to ignore that comment and take it out on you later when I see you._

 _From Sasuke.'_

It was small and neat handwriting. Naruto smiled and chuckled at the note. The note was more amusing than anything. It was weird how Sasuke was trying to become friends with him. He didn't mind though. He liked having friends.

 _Heh, friends with the bastard. That's a funny thought._

He places the letters back on the table and sighs. His mind recalls what happened at the school.

Was there really some crazy lady chasing him through the destroyed halls? Or was he just being confused with a nightmare? It certainly looked like a damn nightmare.

His injuries though proved that it wasn't.

 _I wonder who she was and how she got into the school. Maybe she caused the explosion?_

The blonde shakes his head and looks around the room. He was bored and he wanted to watch some TV. Maybe find out what happened at the school. He spots the remote and reaches over to grab it, mindful of the iv he noticed he had in his arm.

Naruto flips the television on and tilts his head at the static. He tried more channels but they were all the same.

"Well, that's weird…" Putting the remote down the blonde looks toward the door again. He could see flickering light from the small opening at the bottom of the door. One of the bulbs must be dying.

 _Hmmmm I guess I could ask a nurse if the television is broke… Can I even get out of bed though?_

He looks down at his iv and follows the small tube to a small bag drained of any fluid. Did that mean that Naruto didn't need the needle in his arm? It was on a stand that had wheels at the bottom. He could leave the bed if he was careful, but what about his ankle?

 _I ran away from an insane lady on this damn ankle. I can walk out this room and find a nurse no problem._

With that in his mind, Naruto carefully twists his legs to the side of the bed and grabs a hold of the moving stand. He would use it as a support to help ease up in his injured foot. He may have run from a crazy lady on it, but he remembered that the pain was mind-blowing. Naruto would never not feel that again.

Standing up, the teen puts a little pressure on his ankle; it didn't hurt as bad as he thought. It was just a dull pain at the moment. Whatever the doctors gave him for pain was amazing. He wobbles over to the door and opens it.

He stops mid-step and his eyes widen. The flickering lights bounced off the walls covered in blood and the bodies on the floor. They were in twisted forms with their mouths hanging open slightly. Bloody handprints covered the walls and the desk that the nurses would normally sit at.

"Wha- what happened?" The blonde takes a step back and shuts the door, never taking his eyes off the scene before him, even if the door was now covering it up.

His breathing was picking up and he felt a cold sweat coming on. He could feel his heartbeat began to beat rapidly. A cold chill went through him. What had he just seen? There was no way that the hospital hallway was covered in gore. He had to be dreaming. Right? This couldn't be happening.

"P-phone. I- I need to call the cops…." Naruto quickly turns his head at the table and see a white corded phone. He limps over to it and picks it up with trembling fingers. He puts the phone up to his ears and let out a choked sob. There was no dial tone. He pushes for 911 anyway.

Nothing happened. Naruto felt tears pricked at his eyes as he slams the useless phone on the table. He rips the iv out of his arm and throws the thing to the side. He didn't even need it.

Taking a deep breath the teen looks around the room eyeing a small closet. He limps toward it and opens it finding his clothes and jacket folded neatly inside. He grabs his jacket and pulls his phone from its pocket turning it on and almost wanted to scream.

His phone had no signal. He puts the phone to the side and pulls his clothes out and getting changed. Putting his phone back in his pocket and zipping his jacket up. He needed to get out of there. He wasn't sure what happened, but he knew he needed to get out. Needed to get out now.

Naruto takes a deep breath and looks at the door. He felt nauseous. He knew what he would see when he stepped out those doors.

 _Should I take a weapon? What could be considered a weapon in a hospital room?_

Looking around the room showed nothing promising. The only thing that could really do any damage was maybe the moving iv stand. It would have to do. He wasn't sure what would be out there that caused the bloodshed but he didn't want to take any chances.

Grabbing the stand Naruto walks up to the door. Taking a deep breath, the blonde opens the door and walks out into the silent but deadly looking hallway doing his best to avoid looking at any of the dead bodies. He felt sick to his stomach. If there had been any food in his stomach at the time Naruto was positive that it would be on the floor by now.

Looking down the hallway the blonde makes his way to the elevator. Since the lights and most things were still turned on, the machine should still be working. Would be faster than trying to go down the stairs.

Pressing the down button the blonde looks behind him down the hallway. It was littered with bodies everywhere, their bloody clothing meant that they were nurses and doctors. Some were normal people most likely visiting loved ones. Naruto felt sick.

The elevator made a dong noise before the doors opened. There were bloodied handprints and blood smears all around the small room but thankfully no bodies were in it.

Inside the elevator, he clicks for the first floor. He was on the fifth. Naruto closes his eyes and rubs the back of his neck. Generic elevator music was playing softly in the background.

 _What happened? Why is everyone d-dead?! Just how long was I out for?! Are Mom and Dad ok?!_

Naruto felt his blood freeze. His parents were ok, right? They would be at home probably not even aware of what was happening at the hospital… That had to be it. They were fine. They had to be. The elevator dings and the doors slide open.

The first floor was just as bad as the fifth. The blonde wasn't sure how much more he could take. He couldn't really handle anything gory and hated horror films. Now he was in one.

 _Just take a few deeps breath and just get out of here… Surely there are people out on the streets that would help me… Even jerks help under situations like this._

Naruto takes a deep breath and begins to walk to the exit. He steps over a body and a shudder runs through him. Trying to calm his beating heart and pushes through the doors.

Outside was dark and snow was everywhere. It was still snowing lightly.

All the air left Naruto's body as he takes in the scene in front of him. Cars were turned over or smashed into one another. One car was on fire making a low crackling sound. Light poles were bent and broken glass was littering the snow-covered ground. Car sirens rang in the distance.

There was blood. A lot of it. The red substance was staining the white snow making it turn into a pink color. It was splattered everywhere staining everything, smeared all over the walls of buildings.

There were lumps covered in snow. The blonde didn't need to guess to know they were bodies.

Falling to his knees, Naruto puts his hands over his ears and screams out, dropping the iv stand in the process. The sight in front of him was the last straw. He couldn't handle this. No. This wasn't right. Tears fall from his eyes and onto the snow.

Holding back a sob, the blonde takes shuddering breaths and wiped at his eyes.

 _I need to get home… Find Mom and Dad. Everything will be good by then… Yeah…_

Naruto takes a deep breath and stands up. His ankle didn't even hurt. Seemed like it was healing fast. He looks around trying to get his bearings. He had never been to the hospital before. Thankful that some of the street lamps were still working, the blonde noticed he was only a block away from his apartment.

Walking in the direction from his house he takes in his surroundings. Windows were smashed out and blood was everywhere. A few bodies were in a sitting position with the backs to the walls. Blood traveled from the wall to the bodies suggesting that that the person had died standing and slid down the wall. A bullet hole was in the middle of the corpse's forehead.

Naruto looks away. It was a disgusting scene. It was making him sick and he was feeling dizzy.

He wanted to get home soon.

He turns the corner and wasn't surprised he would encounter a similar scene that was behind him. His building was now a few yards in front of him. He quickly makes his way to the entrance, stepping over a few bodies on his way. An uneasy feeling that had been growing in the pit of his stomach was growing stronger. Would his parent's really be in their apartment?

 _Don't think about it. Just get up there and see. I am sure they are fine. Their my parent's and tough as hell. Mom could take on an army all by herself._

He goes into the building and wanted to cry in relief. There was no blood or bodies scattered on the floor. It looked normal besides being dark inside. He walks to the elevator and clicks on the up button. There is a ding and the doors slide open. Low music plays in the background. He pushes his floor number and rubs the back of his neck. His heart was about to beat out if his chest.

Naruto scrambles out of the elevator when it opens and stops. He stops breathing and he felt his heart skip a beat in terror. The door to his apartment was slightly ajar, a single bloody handprint on the door.

"No…"

The blonde begins to run to his home and pushes the door all the way open. The living room was trashed. Furniture was turned over and a lamp was smashed against a wall. Bloody smears and handprints were everywhere.

"MOM! DAD! Are you here?!" Tears began to fall again. Dread was overwhelming him. He runs through the living room and into his parent's room. His parents were ok. They weren't dead. No.

He slams the door open and gasps.

Standing near the bed was his mother. Her back was to Naruto but he knew that red hair anywhere. The blonde smiled through his tears. His mother was ok. She was alive and in front of him.

He takes a step toward her. "Mo-"

The crimsette turned to him and Naruto felt his blood run cold. His mother's light blue eyes were rolled into the back of her head and her mouth hung open slightly. She had black liquid coming from the corner of her mouth and had blood stains all down her green dress. Naruto noticed a nasty bite on his mother's wrist that was turned black with black veins stretching from it.

It reminded him of the lady in the gym. The blonde took a step back. He felt his entire world crashing in on him. This just couldn't be happening.

"M-Mom?" She let out a low moan and Naruto choked on a sob. She was acting just like the insane lady. That thing at the school. Kushina turns toward her son and takes a step forward letting out a low growl/moan.

Taking another step to the blonde teen, the crimsette suddenly begins to run at him. Naruto screams and turns to run, snagging his foot on the rug and falling to the floor. He lands hard and it knocks the all the breath out of his lungs.

He twists to look at his mother who lunges at him. "Mom stop it! Wake up!" He rolls off to the side to avoid his mother landing on him and stands up, backing away from the thing that was his mother. Tears streamed down his face. This just couldn't be real. Naruto would wake up any minute now and his mother would be yelling at him to get up and eat breakfast.

The crimsette lets out another moan and stands up wobbling. She reaches a pale hand to her son and snaps her mouth shut.

"M-Mom… Please…" He chokes at to his mother. She charges at him again and Naruto runs going into the living room and turns to look behind him. Bad idea. Kushina was right behind him and manages to colid her body with his causing both to fall to the floor. Naruto's head slams roughly on the floor and the familiar ringing noise runs through his head again.

The blonde struggles against his mother and pushes at her shoulders. Said woman turns her head and Naruto watches in slow motion as his mother sinks her teeth deep into his wrist. Pain immediately runs through his arm and Naruto lets out a cry of pain.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" He shoves his mother away and cradled his injured wrist looking at his mother in disbelieving eyes. She had just bit him. His own mom. No. This wasn't his mother now. This was some monster that looked like his mother. This thing may once have been her, but Naruto knew she wasn't in there anymore.

Slowly getting up, the teen doesn't take his eyes off the crouching thing. She had his blood running her chin. It seemed his blood had calmed her down but Naruto wasn't sure for how long.

Looking around the room he spots his old baseball bat leaning against the wall. It was oddly convenient. He eyes his mother who was starting to stand again. Seems she was going to attack soon.

Making a dash for the bat he grabs it and slings around using his momentum and strength to bring the bat forward smacking his mother against her head from where she made a mad dash for him.

There is a sickening crunch and Naruto watches has his once mom crumbles to the ground. She doesn't move.

Taking in quick breaths Naruto falls to his knees and looks wide-eyed at the crumbled form, he had his injured arm pressed tightly against his chest.

He lets out a low whine and bangs his head against the floor sobbing loudly and choking on air.

He closes his eyes and cries harder.

His mom was dead. He had killed her… But she wasn't his mom anymore. She was trying to kill him. She bit him! That wasn't his mom… But it hurt just the same.

"Mo-Mom! NOOOOOO!" He lets out another choked sob. His entire body was on fire, his heart was squeezing tightly and the physical pain and mental pain was drowning him. He was devastated. His mom was dead. His dad was prob just like mom running around somewhere.

His family was gone. Another sob racks through his body.

"Why did this happen?!" Naruto knew no one would answer him. He pushes off the floor and wipes his eyes. He looks over to his mother and quickly looked away. He didn't want to see her like this. The woman who was once full of life was now lifeless.

Standing up shakingly, the teen walks to his parent's room and drags the cover off the bed, bringing it back into the living room and covering his mother up with it.

"I'm...I'm sorry m-mom." The blonde turns and holds back another sob. A sharp pain makes him look down at the bite mark his mother gave him. It was bleeding badly. His blood was running down his fingers and dripping onto the floor making a small puddle.

"S-shit." He runs to the bathroom and turns the light on, glad that the building still had power. He runs to the bathtub and turns the water on and sticking his wrist under letting out a whimper as it stings. Grabbing a rag Naruto presses it tightly on his injury and moves from the tub to the medicine cabinet opening it.

He grabs the rubbing alcohol and some bandages. Going back to the tub, Naruto slowly brings the rag away from his wrist. Said rag was almost drenched in his blood. He was bleeding too much.

"Shit." He opens the bottle and without caring pours the contents onto his wrist cursing as it stings.

"Son of a bitch!" He puts it back under the water staining it pink. Once it seemed the bleeding had gone down, the teen begins wrapping the injury in the bandages. He probably looked like a mummy he had so many bandages wrapping him up. He would have laughed if he wasn't so depressed and emotionally drained.

Naruto glances down at his wrapped up ankle. It hadn't given him any problems. He reaches down and slowly unwraps it and stares silently at the almost completely healed foot. He was an abnormally fast healer but not that quick if it had only been a few hours or a day.

"Just how long was I out for?" He pulls out his phone and sighs at the no signal on it. He looks at the date and blinks. That couldn't be right. There was no way he had been asleep for five days. That wasn't possible. Was it?

Naruto rubs his eyes. Anything seemed possible at the moment. Sighing again, he takes the bandages off his head knowing the wounds were most likely healed anyway. He walks out of the bathroom and looks into the rest of the rooms, looking for his father. Thankfully he wasn't there.

But that left more questions; where was his dad? Why wasn't he with mom? Was he also like her or was he in hiding?

"Do I really want to know the answer to that?" No, he really didn't.

Walking back into the living room Naruto looks over to where his mother lay. He couldn't just leave her there. Walking over he bends down and scoops up the body into his arms, grunting at the weight of his mom. He carries her to her room and gently lays her down on the bed. She was still covered by the cover. He looks down sadly at her.

"I love you, mom. I am sorry this happened to you." He turns and closes the door behind him. If he had any more tears to cry he would have bawled right then. But he had no more tears left to shed.

Once again in the living room, Naruto walks over to the TV and flips it on not all that surprised that it showed only static. That wasn't the problem though. What he wanted were the downloaded clips that saved directly from the channel to the television hard drive so that even without signal the episode could still be watched. The news was one of those channels.

He clicks on the part from four days ago. The static disappears and a young woman with bright blonde hair and brown eyes and heavy makeup smiles into the camera.

" _Hello, New York to your six o'clock news. Are top stories today include a woman getting hit by a car and a school gas leak leads to an explosion. Early yesterday morning Ms. Abigail Wright age 57, was seen by multiple witnesses that she was in a daze like state as she began to walk out into traffic, shouts for her to come back didn't reach her and she died on impact._

 _Later that same day at a public school, an untreated gas leak caused an explosion in the school injuring one student, Naruto Uzumaki age 17, and killing two; the gym teacher David Tapley age 43 and an unknown woman who was found dead near the entrance. Mister Uzumaki is currently stable but doctors are unsure when the young man will wake up. On the li-"_

Naruto pauses the TV and takes it all in. The school exploded and it killed the gym teacher, but how did the lady die? Last he saw she was chasing after him trying to kill him. Something wasn't right about that.

He clicks on the next day news. The same woman appears on the screen. She isn't smiling this time and her hair was a mess.

" _We are having an emergency evacuation of New York. As of yesterday night unexplained sightings of people attacking others out of nowhere and performing cannibalistic acts on the victims. This was reported over a hundred different times in the last hour and more are still coming in. Reports state that those who are bitten die within five minutes of being bitten and take another three to rise back up and also behave as its attacker. We advise everyone to get out of New York as fast as you can, and those who can't are to remain indoors until help is to arrive. If you happen to see a person with a bite mark or is acting strangely, please run from the person and find a safe place to hide. This will be our last broadcast for now."_

The woman looks desperately at the camera, tears were at the corners of her eyes.

" _PLEASE, all of New York STAY SAFE. Please send help to us soon."_

The recording ends and Naruto doesn't see any more clips to click on. He slowly sits down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall and stares at his wrapped up wrist. Just how long had it been since his mother bit him? It had been well over twenty minutes by now and he was still Naruto. Maybe he got lucky? Or his mother wasn't infected like the others. He wasn't going to think too much into it.

"I wouldn't mind dying and becoming like mom was… I would probably not know anything and could just… forget…" All he wanted to do was to just forget.

He closes his eyes and sleep takes its hold of him.

* * *

 **A/N- Wow scary shit hit the fan didn't it? No well whatever lol. Next chapter will have an encounter with some interesting people. BTW did anyone notice that Naruto left the door to his apartment open? Hehehehe I wonder what will happen?**


End file.
